Our story
by mr.muffinman
Summary: Ray Masen had been in jail for 22 years when finally alice brandon, a lawyer, wants to hear his story and find out his real name. The reason he's in jail? It has to do with a girl and a love story. Everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and read and review if you like it!**

_What am I going to do? Will he like me? Was this the right job for me?_ Those were the thoughts going through Alice's head at that moment. She was a fairly new lawyer who had just quit from another firm. This was her first case alone and she had to go to jail to talk to her client. Alice had never been a loud girl, but being a lawyer was her dream after he father had died saving a man's life in a case when she was just a little girl. She was nervous about this case, but also intrigued by it. The man had been in jail for 22 years now for supposedly being a threatening illegal alien from Canada. Before he had came to America, he was an air force pilot in Canada, but supposedly had 2 passports and faked his name. This man held some sort of intrest in her even if he was 40 some years old and his case was as old as the jail so she was going to figure this out.

"Hi Im Alice Brandon from the Public defense office and Im here to see Ray Masen." She stated to one of the guards who looked like he just came out of a bar.

"Uhh..Ray Masen..OH..right prisoner 786. You're here to see him? No one had ever come to see him. I thought I would never see the day."

They then walked down a long hallway pass several different cells. They came across 786.

"Heyyy 786 someone has come for you! And shes a lawyer so today you can actually talk!" He said as if the poor guy was some dog. The guard then left laughing to himself, I have to remember to put him in his place.

"Ray Masen?" He didn't answer but I could see his grayish hair which looked a little messy but still had its bronzy color to it underneath. You could tell by the structure of his face that he was hansome.

"Ray Masen?" He still didn't answer. It was clear that different lawyers had come and failed at the attempt to speak to him. Suddenly an idea sprung. She knew why he would answer when she called him.

"Edward Cullen?" She simply stated because this was the name he claimed was him and knew he would answer to that. He slowly turned to face her. He had wrinkles and it was easily seen that jail had aged him but he was still very handsome.

"I haven't heard that name in over 22 years." The sound of his voice was schocking and velvety. Alice was now in the cell sitting next to him.

"Edward, I'm Alice Brandon and I'm your attorney. I believe you Edward and I want to help you retuen back to Canada and get out of jail for something that you haven't done." He simply said nothing just stared at the ground. She was determined to figure this case out. I sat there for at least 10 minutes but he said nothing to me. I was now giving up and heading out.

"Squadron leader Edward Cullen actually." Yes! I was now going to make my way back in and just listen.

"I was the best pilot in all of western Canada. The one who was always there and knew what ezactly to do just in the nick of time to save someone's life or to help. It was my job and I loved it. It made me the happiest man in the world to know I was saving people and making it somewhat better." He was so quiet yet so subtle while explaining this to me. It was amazing the warmth and caring that came off of him.

Relunctantly I spoke. "So how did you end up here?"

He chuckled lightly and said, " It had to do with my job. I was saving someone as usual but this time is was something different. Not the usual rescue missions I was always on. No. This was when I met Bella Swan."

**Please review. I already have some chapter written but I ****wanna**** see how many review I get! Hope you like it**


	2. meeting

I got 1 review! Haha thank you for it. Can I get some more? It makes me write better! These stories will be going from the past then to the present and so forth.

_Reluctantly__ I spoke. "So how did you end up here?"_

_He chuckled lightly and said, __"It__ had to do with my job. I was saving someone as usual but this time is was something different. Not the usual rescue missions I was always on. No. This was when I met Bella Swan."_

Chapter 2

"Bella! Where are you?! Oh God where is my daughter?!" Renee screamed to everyone who was working in their household.

"Angela come down here right this minute and tell me where she is!" Renee screamed to their servant Angela. Angela was not really a servant; she was mainly Bella's best friend. Angela slowly walked over with her head hung low. She obviously knew something.

"Tell me where she is Angela!" Renee was furious and scared to death about her daughters where abouts.

Angela slowly lifted her head up. "Ma'm I'm sorry but she went to Canada on this morning's bus."

Bella's grandmother had just died and asked of just one last thing she wanted and that was for her ashes to be scattered in Canada where she was born. Bella was determined to do this, but her mother said there was no way she was going to Canada. Bella was soon to be engaged and her father was not home. But being Bella she was rebellious and never did things by the book. She then asked Angela for the money and went off in the middle of the night.

"Angela! How could you let her do this? Oh God what is her father going to do? What am I going to do?" Renee was now yelling at the top of her lungs and pacing around the room.

"Ma'm you know I can never say no to Bella! I'm sorry I wish I could take it back. She promised to call when she got there." Angela explained.

Just then a report came on the T.V. about 2 buses going to Canada and how they were in a fatal accident and had fallen off the road. A rescue mission had been set up and was now on their way.

Renee was now on the floor crying and Angela was in shock. "My baby! My baby" was the only thing that was being said.

_At the accident_

"Edward pull up then go get the last passenger. We should have this finished then." Edward followed the instruction given by the pilot and went back down to on the cord in the air connected to the helicopter. He was now down by the bus and lent out his hand.

"Hold on to me while we go up." He yelled over the helicopters roar. The girl looked hesitantly than grabbed on. They were then half way up when the wind blew and moved her hair from her face. It was Bella. It wasn't only that he had never seen a beautiful girl like her, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. The look of fear on her face only added to her looks. For a minute everything was silent and they only looked at each other. But suddenly…

"Wait! Stop! I forgot my bag! I need my bag now!" Bella screamed realizing she forgot the bag in her grandmothers ashes were in.

"Please Ma'm it's only a bag and were in the middle of the air right now. We need to get you to safety first, then you can find another bag. It's fine." Edward tried to calm her.

"No I need it right now. It's too important! If you won't let me get it I swear ill let go right now!" Bella was now thrashing around.

"Alright, Alright! Just hold on!" Edward told the pilot to lead them down once more. He then grabbed the bag and signaled for the pilot to bring them back up. They were now in the helicopter.

"Do you know what you could have done? Do you have any idea of how dangerous that was?" Edward yelled at Bella in the pilot station. Bella's head hung in embarrassment.

"For a bag you risked my life and yours. You are lucky that I went down to get it. Next time think about others." Edward simply stated and left. Bella then got up and walked away angry at the man for scolding her when he knew nothing about what was in the bag. She went to go find the closest phone.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" We've been so worried here, I thought I would never see you again my baby." Renee cried into the phone to Bella.

"Yes mom I'm fine. Everything is okay." Bella stated

"How could you do this to me? After I told you so many times you weren't allowed to go by yourself! Your father ! He's going to have a heart attack Bella!" Bella rolled her eyes while her mom was scolding her on the phone. How many times was she going to get yelled at today?

"Don't worry mom. I'll be back in 2 days I promise." With that she hung up the phone on her mother. Now all she needed was a hotel to stay at till the bus left for Montreal. Where she needed to scatter the ashes.

"Excuse me Sir, where is the closest hotel?" She asked the man who owned the phone booth.

"Hotel?" he laughed quietly. "Theres not hotel here until Montreal. Im sorry. But you could stay at Ralph's. They give you cotts and pillows."

"Oh okay. Thank you." This was obviously not the most populated place.

It was now night time and she was heading over to Ralph's. She had spotted the pilot who had yelled at her this morning and wanted to explain why she acted like she did.

"Excuse me Sir?" Edward looked then stood up and crossed his arms to see what she wanted to say.

"You risk your life to save the lives of others and there can be no nobler job than that. I came to explain that in that bag were my grandmother ashes ." Edward now lightened up a little.

"All she wanted was for her ashes to be scattered where she was born with the rest of her family. I'm sorry that I made you risk your life even more than you needed to. Please try and forgive me, but if you can't I understand." Bella then smiled and walked away.

Edward instantly felt bad and regretted losing his temper with her that morning. "Well its nice to know that she wasn't as selfish as I thought."

It was the next day and everyone was piled up by the bus waving their tickets at the driver to get a seat on the bus. Bella was pushing in the crowd to get to the window. "Sir!" she yelled over the angry crowd.

"Sir! I have my ticket!" She waved the ticket at him. Edward was sitting in the bus already when he spotted her. He thought he could show that he wasn't so mean by sitting with her.

The driver called back, "Sit on top! It's the only place we have room!" Bella sighed and went to climb up to the top. She sat next to an old man who kept looking at her pervertedly.

"Excuse me, but that's my sister. Can you move over one so I can sit with her?" The old man moved mumbling something and Edward came to sit next to her.

" You must be wondering why I am here. Well you see that bus over there? I was supposed to be on that one, but then I saw you and wondered that girl must be brave or completely foolish to take this seat up here. Then I started to think. Would this silly American ever make it to where she wanted to go? So I am only here to see keep myself from wondering all these years."

"Thank you." Bella said flattered even if he wasn't here to help her.

"Would you like some nuts?" he asked

Bella held out her hand.

"Oh and by the way I'm Squadron leader Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

The bus started and they were off on their journey.

_Okay so what did you think? You like? Please review keeps me writing!_


	3. love and hate

Okay so I got like 2 reviews. I need to to get least 7 and I will keep writing. Thank you!

After Edward had showed Bella around, had gotten to know each other, and after Bella immersed her grandmother's ashes in the river they went back to the train station because Bella was going back. Over the past 2 days something had grown with them. The friendship was strong like a brother sister bond, but the feelings were different. Neither of them knew what it was.

"Alright so I made your ticket and your train leaves in about one hour." Edward clarified.

"Oh thanks a lot for everything. I mean for you to help a total stranger was more than enough. Is there anything that I can do in return? Please anything." Bella stated.

"See you might not want to do that, im very frank about these things. I'll take you for your word."

Okay anything just say it. Trust me this is me thanking you for everything on behalf of the silly American." They both chuckled.

"Well…you have given me many memories over the past few days and I would like to give you some. I ask for just one day of your life to give those memories to you. Let me show you my home.I promise this one day you will never forget." Bella looked confused and hesistant.

"So you fell in love with her?" Alice asked with a knowing smile. Edward stammered around with the blanket wrapped around him.

"What I felt…I still do not understand. But there was something about our aquaintaince, something that just told me it was not ment to end here right, then right there. There was something more to it. There had to be. And with that the words just came out hoping that she felt that too." Edward was now looking out the window.

"Did she come with you?" Alice asked softly.

Edward chuckled. "Of course she came. The honour of your America was at stake."

"You said this was the easiest route!" Bella yelled hold on tight to the side of the trolley pulling them over a river.

"It is. Well if you really want to go the other way it was take half a day and the—"No no. Im fine. Just can you hurry up?" Bella said still trembling and trying not to look down while Edward was up and about.

"Sure. Here take your mind off of it. Want some nuts?"

Bella opened her mouth for the nuts because she was too scared to let go of the sides. Edward only chuckled and threw them in her mouth. She chewed rapidly while closing her eyes. Edward was trying his best not to laugh.

The town was now all talk as they saw Edward and Bella come into town. They all knew and loved Edward, but this strange girl they knew nothing about. So all they could do was assume.

"Esme! Esme! Edward has come!" One of the neighbors called out to her.

"Edward. Oh my Edward has come back." Esme got up from her sewing.

"Yes, but hes not alone. He's got his wife with him." The neighbor retorted.

"Wife?" You must be joking. My Edward would never get married without telling me. Where is Mr. Cullen and what is he up to now?" She asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice as she walked over to her husband playing cricket with a bunch of teenagers.

Carlisle was running for the goal as Esme called him. "One piece of advice kids. Never get married. They always know how to come running to you at all the wrong times." All the kids made fun of him for then being called by his wife.

"Carlisle! Edward has come."

"Edward? He's come! Oh my good boy."

"But hes also got his wife with him." "What that's not possible my Edward would never do that without telling me."

"Then how do you explain that?" Esme asked pointing to her Edward walking up with Bella.

"Mom! Dad!" Edward yelled coming to hug them. Just then his father stepped away with the cricket bat still in his hand.

"Woah woah trying to be slick eh? Sneaking off to get married without me know eh?" Carlisle was now chasing Edward around with the bat.

"No-aie! No- I swea rrr! I'm not married! Shes just a friend!" Carlisle stopped chasing him around and now let him speak. Bella stood there trying not to laugh.

"Let me explain. I saved her on one of my rescue missions and I brought her here to show her our home." Edward looked to them to be sure if they believed him. They did.

"Oh my! We have a guest. Come, come dear. Sorry for scaring you like that." Esme scurried around her. Bella smiled and nodded.

"What's your name dear?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella Swan. Im from Ameica."

"Not only do we have a guest but we have one from our neighboring country. We couldn't be happier for you to be here." Carlisle said assuringly.

"Come now. We have a town party tonight and I'll give you my clothes to my first town party here." Esme said putting her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh no its fine, I can wear my clothes."

"Nonsense. You just come with me and we'll get you ready." With that Bella and Esme walked off giggling to each other.

"Edward she is a nice girl. I'm surprised she came here with a man like you." Carlisle said mocking him.

"Haha dad. Very funny. But she is one of kind." With that they were off to there house.

Bella sat on the bad getting frustrated at her hair. She wasn't use to this.

"Here I'll do it for you." Bella jumped slightly at the sound of Esme's voice.

"No, I'll manage. It's fine." Bella stated.

"Come. It's evident that someone else does your hair at home. Come, feel at home."

Bella blushes and headed over to Esme and sat on the floor while she did her hair. Bella couldn't help but stare at all the things in the room.

"This is Edward's room right?" Bella asked

"Yes. Whenever he won something or got a reward we would put it in here. When he's gone me Carlisle just come in here and admire what our son has done." Esme said now also admiring the room.

"Seems like there's a lot of love between you three." Bella inquired.

"Yes simply because there's no one else between us. His mother and father passed away when he was young and he simply only had us. We are actually his aunt and uncle, but he calls us his mother and father and we cal him our son. We never had any kids of our own, but Edward is considered one." This wasn't Bella, but all she could feel was sadness for them. But they were anything but sad. They were loving parents and he was a loving son.

"Oh look! Your hairs done already." Bella got up and looked in the mirror.

"Wow! It looks great."

"Just wait till tonight. You'll look even better with the everything on." Esme went on. "You'll look like I did at my first town party. When me and Carlisle fell in love."

Later that night Edward was out getting the party rattled and everyone was having a good time. Just then Bella stepped out talking with one of the girls. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked too beautiful to be real. He started to laugh at himself for being so taken away. She noticed him and smiled. The party then started. During that whole night there was something between Edward and Bella but they didn't know what it was. They never admitted it to one another but they were sure that they each had felt something. It was now morning and Edward was looking for Carlisle to come down for breakfast.

"Dad! Dad there you are. Come its time for breakfast. Esme is going to yell at you for letting your food get cold." Edward was now close to his Dad and didn't have to yell. Carlisle just merely look out at the scenery.

"What's up dad?" Edward asked confused at why his father was so quiet. This was not the way his father acted.

"Edward. I've realized that I'm not going to be around for so much longer. I've been wondering about whose going to keep my dream going for this town to prosper more and more. Of course you wouldn't with all you pilot shmilot buissness."

Edwards laughed. "Dad come on you know I would." Carlisle looked toward him with a smile on his face.

"Come on let's go to breakfast." Edward started walking away. "Wait! Edward one last thing."

"Yes?" Edward said with a smug look on his face.

"Would you please just tell her that you love her?" This caught Edward off guard and he whipped around to his father who wore a wide smile.

"How can you-what- how did you know?" Edward stumbled on his words.

"I've known you long enough to know that even Mr. Squadron leader Edward Cullen can show his feeling for a girl." Carlisle was now the smug looking one.

"I will, I was going to today when I dropped her off at the train station."

"You better Edward Cullen shes a good one. Better than I would have imagined. In fact I think I'm going to go to her right now." Carlisle said jokingly.

"No that's fine I can do it myself(Carlisle was now running) Hey! Are you the one that loves her or am I?" they both ran off yelling to each other.

"Esme, I'm ready to go." Bella stood in front of Esme while Esme stood up.

"Oh I wish you didn't have to leave so soon. Bella I am so glad you came here with Edward. Call me Ma from now on." Bella was touched by this and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Esme! You're the best." Bella threw her arms around Esme and they hugged. The boys had now come out of the house. Everyone had said their final goodbyes and they were off.

Bella and Edward were at the train station and were talking about what had been going on before. They going up the steps when Bella suddenly stopped and looked straight ahead. Edward followed her gaze and his eyes met a tall serious looking man approaching them. He obviously held a lot of respect.

"Bella. There you are. Your father has been so worried about you. He told me to come and get you and here I am." The man spoke. "And who is this?" The man said with a smile on his face pointing to Edward. Bella suddenly snapped out of her stare and realized the sititation.

"Oh this is Edward Cullen. He has been showing me around and helping me." Edward held out his hand for the man. "And this is Jacob Black my fiancée." Jacob took Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob smiled

Edwards's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words.

_Hey guys! Hoped u liked it! Please review __cuz__ I don't think I will keep going if I don't get many reviews! Oh and I really like Jacob so I didn't like making him the fiancée but there was no1 else for the part. Note: I am not a Jacob hater and not an Edward hater. I love them both. __lol_


End file.
